


Thus Spake Harry

by Dream_wia_dream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_wia_dream/pseuds/Dream_wia_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry & Ron & Anti-Gravity Chamber = Spinny Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thus Spake Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Please disregard the horrible misuse of science in this story. Just assume that Anti-Gravity chambers are easily achieved, large & highly insecure. :D

"Harry, what are we doing here?" Ron whispered as he was dragged into a nondescript looking building.

"Shhh….we’ll get caught." Harry frantically shushed his boyfriend, pulling him into the shadows. He pulled the taller boy close as the slow, metered steps of the security guard passed their hiding place.

"Well, if that’s what you wanted…" Ron drawled as he bent down to capture Harry’s lips in a heated kiss. Ron slid his hands down to pull the smaller boy’s body flush against his. As Harry’s lips parted with a small moan, Ron used his advantage to slip in the tip of his tongue. Light nips and licks deepened into passionate, brutal kisses.

Harry pulled back, panting and disentangling himself from the boy wrapped around him. "Ron, we’ve got…mmm…we’ve got to get moving or we’ll never…oh my, there yessss…no wait! We have to stop, there’s so much more to come."

"More to come? I think I like that promise,” Ron chuckled, finally letting himself be released. "So, are you finally going to tell me where we are, and what we’re doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Well, you remember that movie we watched…the one with the astronauts?" Harry whispered, staring resolutely at the floor, refusing to meet Ron’s eyes.

"Asstro-nuts? You mean those guys floating around shirtless?" Ron smirked, amused at how shy Harry was acting. He couldn’t figure out what would have Harry so flustered about that movie.

"Yeah, you said…well, you said you wondered how they…erm, HowTheyHadSexFloatingAround." Harry’s words rushed out as his face began to blaze bright red, even in the half-light of the room the two were hiding in.

Ron perked up at the mention of floating sex. "Yeah, I remember that. So, that still doesn’t explain why we’re in this Muggle building, in the dead of night."

"Well, I found out that there’s an Anti-Gravity Chamber here. And I thought, well, I thought we might…try it out." Harry said, finally looking up at Ron.

"You…you mean that…Muggles actually can make you float? Without magic? Without strings?" Ron yelped at this realization, nearly yelling, forgetting the need to be quiet.

Harry jumped forward, clapping his hand across Ron’s mouth, "Shhh…do you want us to get caught?" he whispered frantically.

Ron twirled his wand at Harry, "Wizards, remember? I threw up a Silencing spell as soon as we walked in here. I was planning on using it to throw you down, and shag you across this desk. But I like your idea much better. Which way is this Auntie-Gravity thingy?"

Grabbing Ron’s hand, Harry dragged the two of them down the hall to a heavily secured door. "It’s in here. Need to figure out how to…oh, that was easier than I’d thought,” Harry exclaimed as the locks popped and the door swung open.

"Sometimes you just don’t know your own strength, mate,” Ron chuckled. "Now, here we are…when do we start floating?" Ron grabbed Harry around the waist and pulled him close, yet again. Tipping Harry’s head to the side, Ron began to press small kisses along his jawline. As he finally captured Harry’s earlobe gently between his teeth, Ron felt them begin to rise gently off the floor.

"Oooh, must have been on a time…unnngh delay or ssss…Ron, oh, wow, Ron." Harry began to gasp as they left the floor of the chamber. He quickly thrust his hands between their bodies to unbutton and remove Ron’s shirt. But the quick movement caused the two of them to spin apart.

"Ron!" Harry yelped, twisting around, trying to reach out for Ron again.

Ron laughed and began turning, learning how to move in the new environment. He reached up and trailed his hands down the row of buttons, and began to remove his clothes. "Is this what you wanted Harry? Mmm, stay there, I’ll give you a nice show." Ron made a show of removing each piece of clothing slowly, until he was floating across the chamber from his boyfriend, completely naked and somehow hanging upside down.

Harry had been hanging in the air, dumbstruck, slowly watching his favorite sight become uncovered. As Ron ended up upside-down and naked, Harry finally realized he could move. He carefully made his way over to Ron. Quickly grabbing Ron’s hips, Harry slid his mouth over the head of Ron’s cock, and began to swirl his tongue in the wetness gathering there.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron shouted, arching his back, trying to get Harry to take in more of his cock. It was a strange position, to see the floor above him while Harry ran his tongue along his hard shaft. Harry released Ron’s cock, and began to kiss his way further back.. . Trailing reverent kisses along the soft skin, Harry’s mouth ended up lightly tickling Ron’s puckered opening.

Ron quickly became incoherent as he felt small licks and nips being teased around his opening. He canted his hips forward and lightly wrapped his legs around Harry’s shoulders to give him better access. Grabbing Harry’s hips for stability, Ron, realized that he was face-to-face with Harry’s own erection…that was still clothed under too many layers.

Harry alternated short stabbing thrusts of his tongue into Ron with broad strokes across the opening. Ron was sputtering incoherently as he finally got Harry’s trousers and pants off. Leaning forward, Ron swallowed Harry’s cock down to the root in one smooth movement.

Distracted by the feeling of warmth surrounding his cock, Harry threw his head back, resting his forehead on Ron’s thigh. "Fuck, Ron. That’s just…oh FUCK!" Harry screamed as Ron swallowed around the head of his cock.

As he regained some coherence, Harry leaned forward to continue the job he had begun. He thrust his tongue back in to the musky heat, curling it around to gather more of the taste of Ron that he adored. Slowly, Harry snaked a hand between their bodies and began to stroke Ron’s cock. The slight movement started the entwined pair into a lazy spin.

As the two writhing bodies bounced softly against the padded walls of the room, Ron drew back from Harry’s cock. "Harry, ma-oh fuck-mate…You’ll have to stop now. I’m about to…OH FUCK!" Ron yelled as Harry thrust his tongue as deeply as he could, at the same time twisting his hand around Ron’s cock. Ron moaned a litany of curses and Harry’s name as he came with such force that he spun away from his boyfriend.

"Ron, look at what a mess you made of my shirt" ,” Harry chuckled, removing the soiled garment and sending it floating away. He reached out, grabbed Ron, and spun him right side round, capturing his lips in a lazy kiss.

Pushing the two of them away from the wall, Ron carefully grabbed Harry’s arse, urging the smaller boy to wrap his legs around his waist. Settling against Ron, Harry began to thrust his yet-to-be-relieved erection against the redhead’s taut stomach.

"Mmmm…Ron. Oh, Ron. I wanna…" Harry tipped his head back as Ron began to suck on the cords of his neck. Rubbing his hips in a circle, Harry began to thrust more quickly. He whispered a lubrication spell, and quickly reached down to thrust two fingers into Ron.

"Now, Harry, forget that. I’m ready. Need you in me now,” Ron panted out against his mate’s neck. Harry slowly lowered his legs from Ron’s waist, and reached down to wrap Ron’s legs around his own waist.

Quickly, Harry canted his hips, and sheathed himself fully inside Ron’s welcoming heat. He stilled his movements until he felt Ron relax around him. "Shit, Harry…Fuck…just move…fuck me now,” Ron yelled as he grabbed Harry’s arse yet again to pull him more deeply inside.

Harry began with short, careful thrusts, trying not to move rapidly, and start the pair spinning again. But soon Harry couldn’t control his hips. He began slamming into Ron, grunts and moans were peppered with sighed declarations of love and devotion.

Ron slid one hand further around Harry, and began to trail a finger along the sweat-moistened valley between his arse cheeks.

"Ron, so…close, yes…so close,” Harry panted, and reached between their thrusting bodies to wrap his hand around Ron’s renewed erection.

"Come for me, Harry,” Ron whispered as he thrust his questing finger inside Harry’s hole.

Harry tightened his grip around Ron’s cock, threw his head back and came inside his mate, panting and growling through his orgasm. As he finally came back to himself, he looked down at the angry red erection he was neglecting. Without removing himself from Ron, Harry began to stroke his cock with the long hard rhythm he knew Ron preferred. With the other hand pressed to Ron’s lower back, Harry quickly brought him over the edge again.

This time, Ron leaned back, and shot his come into the air between them. As he watched through half-lidded eyes, Harry scooped up droplets of the floating come, and brought it to his mouth. Seeing this, Ron leaned forward once more capturing Harry’s mouth. He swirled his tongue around inside his mate’s mouth, tasting that unique combination of Harry’s sweetness, and his own bitter come.

The two floated in mid-air, wrapped around each other for a few long moments before Ron finally broke the kiss, to ask, "Erm, Harry…I know this isn’t the most opportune time to ask you this, but how do we get down from here?"

"Huh. Well, I hadn’t thought of that,” Harry replied, "It started on some kind of delay…I guess I just figured that it would end that way, too."

The boys disentangled themselves to stare at the floor ten feet below them. When nothing happened, Ron twisted around to grab the pair of jeans that were floating nearby. He pulled his wand out and looked at it. Then, looking at Harry, he muttered, "Well, here goes nothing – Descendio!"

Ron was quickly shot down to the floor where he crumpled to the floor as the Anti-Gravity effect no longer held him. He pointed his wand at Harry and muttered the same spell, moving quickly to catch his boyfriend’s falling body.

As the two snuggled down into the soft padding of the floor, Ron wrapped Harry in his arms and whispered, "Harry, what would it take to get one of these things in our flat?"

[fin]

**Author's Note:**

> NASA does have have a Microgravity Science Division at the Glenn Research Center. There's a facility on the ground at the Glenn Research Center that allows for a 5 second free fall in a vacuum. This is helpful for experimentation, but can't be used on humans. NASA also does experiments at Johnson Space Center with the Vomit Comet, which is basically a giant plane the flies in a parabolic arc which gives the occupants about 25 seconds of "weightlessness".  
> More info on Microgravity experiments can be found [here](http://www.nasa.gov/centers/glenn/shuttlestation/station/microgex.html) if you're interested.


End file.
